What's Found then Lost
by x.Mika.Lover.x
Summary: If it took a case about two lovers for Bones and Booth to realize their own hearts what would happen? What would they do after they opened up to each other?


**Diclaimer: I dont own any of 'Bones' and never will...sad face...**

The past sniper stood with confidence as he waited for his partner which he had just contacted to help with the finding of a dead body near the pier. He looked out over the water with his regular shades covering his eyes as the other techie FBI agents worked with getting the body out of the water. Like usual, he placed his hands in his pant's pockets and had his arms hold the bottom corners of his suit jacket back to reveal the cocky buckle.

* * *

Bones, after receiving the call, started to pack a few things she would need for a normal case. Angela unfortunately had been listening from outside her friend's office.

Smiling, the artist stepped into the room and said with out warning, "Booth called you down for a date didn't he?" She paused and before Brennan could give her an answer she continued, "I knew one day you two would get together."

The anthropologist spun around quick on her heels, a little in shock of Angela's appearance. Bones went right back to packing once she saw her best friend's expression, and without any really concern spoke, "No, this is purely work related and me and Booth are just partners, nothing more, there is no romantic connection between us." She swung her bag's strap so it hung from her shoulder and the bulk of the bag on her butt and lower back.

Angela rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest as the science doctor left her office and headed toward the car. "That's what they say to cover it up!" She tried her best to be heard and when Brennan was out of ear shot, all eyes of all the works were on Angela. She forced her arms down to her side and scanned all of the faces that were watching. "What?" And without another word she left and went back to her studio and every worker returned to their tasks.

* * *

Booth still stood, but more watching the other agents then the water when Bones pulled up. Hearing the thud of the car door slam, the man pivoted his body to watch her walk toward the crime scene (and him).

She, like her usual self, was dressed in her Jeffersonian lab coat with her tan carry-on draped gracefully over one of her shoulders. Like when she went to all crime scenes she had her long brunette-ish brown locks held up by a band. But the one thing that Booth noticed, and liked, most of all was as she walked in the mid morning sun was the glint off her silvery pale blue eyes.

Grinning one of his tell tale expressions at her, he stated, "Bones, glad you made it." He stepped over a tool box for the techies' and moved closer to his partner but looked back at the body his people had dragged out and waved his hand toward it. "It was found floating under the docks."

"Well, it still has some flesh on it so why did you call me here?" Bones didn't bother to look at Booth when he greeted her; no matter he was use to it from all the other thousand of cases they've worked. Nothing could get between him and her.

The agent bobbed his head side to side at the body then looked at Brennan. "I thought since you deal with the dead and gone," He made a 'ta-da' motion back toward the body lying on the dock then continued, "That you would take a look at this guy over here."

She narrowed her eyes at the body and scanned it over. "Girl…the body is female about in her twenties." She took a few steps closer and bent at her knees to get an even closer view of the dead woman. Bones shifted her back and grabbed a pair of gloves out of her bag she brought and slipped them on.

Booth paused for a moment and gazed from the apparently female dead body to Bones then shook his head ever so lightly and shrugged. As his partner walked and crouched net to the dead girl, Booth watched her and smirked with pleasure. He shot a quick eye to everyone to make sure he wasn't being watched. But as he returned his gze to look at her his eyes slid down to her-_Whoa….wait what am I doing?_ His mind flicked on. _Me and Bones are just partners and that's the only thing its going to be….right? _The FBI agent was straining his head. He blinked and then walked to the feet of the body but stayed two feet away and leaned forward a bit to look at her, careful not to get to close to the rotten flesh.

"Who did you know it was a female, Bones?" Booth made it a short and simple question so he could avoid inhaling too much of the fishy corpse smell.

The anthropologist lifted her vision slowly, still going over the body when she was about to answer the question. Something through the slits of the old wooden dock paneling caught the female's attention and before she answered Booth's question she found herself saying, "A foot."

"A foot?" Booth shrugged some, "Well, you're the scientist so I guess you would know how to tell the difference between a guy foot and a girl foot."

Brennan stood and shook her head, "No, Booth I see a foot under the pier." She moved to the closest edge of the dock near the unknown foot she spotted. Looking down over the water she found, not just a foot but another dead body as well, this time it was male. Turning her head back to Booth she put her hands on her hips with her classic 'this just got interesting' look and stated, "Male, roughly the same age as the girl and it looks like we need another body bag."

Curious, as Booth usually was, He stepped over to dead girl before him and stopped to stand next to Bones and look carefully over the edge. Sure enough there was a body, floating like a feather onto of water, clear as day. "I wonder why my men didn't see him before…" It was more of a mumble to himself, he never really liked having his techs get showed up by Brennan but she was a god compared to them.

* * *

Back in her place of peace, the lab, her lab, Brennan, entered and walked straight to the center examination island. She flashed the scanner her card and as it made its classic 'bleep bleep' the scientist smiled and gazed upon the two bodies that her partner had found earlier. Well, he found one and she found the other but there was no room to brag.

Bones stopped at the first table with the female body and turned to a side cart and took a pair of white gloves and put them on. Facing the body once again she held her hands up by her shoulders and looked the dead over and over again.

Just as she found the perfect spot to start her work, Cam, her boss, came aboard the island and made Brennan stop in mid-move with her vocals, "Dr. Brennan, I see we have a couple of college kids. Where were they found?" Cam didn't even look up from the cream colored folder in her hands as she walked past the anthropologist.

"Under the pier. Booth found them and called me down. And we don't know if they were in a relationship or not." The first half of Brennan's words were nice and serious but the second was a sharp retort of sorts, at the speculation. Soon after this being said, Bones went to work on removing the bits of clothing that were left on the girl.

"Whoa, okay, I was just describing what I saw." Never the less the boss took some gloves and stood at the end of the second table, gazing over the male's body. "I should take some skin samples and swabs if I can get any." She was talking more to herself then the other scientists around.

Hodgins strolled up the stairs and looked at the two bodies real quick then faced one of the many desktop screens on the island and laughed. He turned and faced Bones with a whole clever grin. "You mean to tell me that these two were at the pier?" he pointed with both his hands to the bodies, making Brennan and Cam stop and stare at him. Seeing their facial expressions he continued, "Am I the only one that gets it? Wow…..okay, think, two people alone together, late at night…..at the pier…" He raised an eyebrow and paused to wait for their answer. Nothing.

Cam wasn't silent because she didn't know the answer; she was silent because she did know what he meant. And at this she held her hands in mid air and closed her eyes tight and shook her head.

Bones just flat out had no clue what he was getting at, luckily for her Angela came up to join them, she caught Hodgin's words and spoke, "They were having sex?" glancing from the female body to the male she dipped her head once and frowned in a pleasing manner, "I guess they could have been doing it"

Count on Ange to be so blunt about sex. Unlucky for special agent Seeley Booth to enter the two sets of doors at the lab entrance and hear only Angela's words, he wasn't sure if he wanted to advance farther into the huge room or not. For the sake of Brennan and their friendship, he did.

"Ange, wouldn't need an explanation on what these two did we need an explanation on how they died." Booth scanned his card and strolled over to lean against a desk, looking at the artist.

Bones cast a glance at her partner then returned to the removal of the dead's clothes.

The artist momentarily glared at Booth then total ignored what he said. "So they were having 'fun' by the water and then what?"

"Someone caught them?" Cam gave in and added to the story.

Hodgin couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "Maybe but what if it just got really rough and they both died form how hard it was?"

"Doubtful Hodgins." Both Angela and her boss were shaking their heads, only Angela had to guts to put it into words.

"We need to focus on the how not the what." Desperately looking over at Brennan, Booth asked, "Can't you quiet then up?"

Stopped her work again and turned in the FBI agents direction and blinked, "But I'm not their boss, that's Cam's job."

"And why couldn't that happen Ange?" the conversation continued between the squits.

"I don't know. It's not like I have ever died of it. And believe me I have had a lot of 'fun'."

Booth tapped his foot and tried hard to block out the chatter. "Come on Bones, they listen to you can't you just tell them to stop?"

"Booth its not my job to tell them what to d-" Bones was cut off by Angela.

"Seeley you need to be more comfortable with you romantic life." For a quick instant her eyes shifted to Brennan then back. "Open up."

The special agent grunted and put his hands in his pockets; he caught her eye gesture and hoped no one else saw it. "Don't you have faces to reconstruct?"

There was a silence that fell over the crowd of five. When one person dared to speak it was Cam. "So, Mrs. Montenegro would you please get back to your office and give us some names from these faces. Profile pictures have been sent to your computer of the bodies." She glanced at the pieces of fabric that Dr. Brennan picked off. "Hodgins could you analysis those for me?"

Reluctantly, the artist gave her ground and walked off to her room and Hodgins strolled over and slowly grabbed the garments then took them to his office and set everything up for a closer look. Thankfully, both left without saying any more words.

"Thanks Cam."

The lead scientist smiled at Booth then returned to her work of skin samples and DNA swabs.

Bones was unusually quiet and this struck the FBI agent as odd. She normally didn't like the accusations that were made on how the people died unless they were true. Well, at least she didn't like it when he said such things. He watched her carefully eyeing her movements. He spent about five minutes just standing there. It was oddly calming and Booth smirked as she switched sides of the table so that she was now facing him. Thinking through his actions he quieted his smile and looked away like nothing happened.

"Booth your quiet today, is anything wrong?" He heard his partner's voice and turned to face her again.

He raised an eyebrow at the irony, "Me? No. But I have to ask the same to you. You seem quiet too."

"I am? I must have been too focused on my work."

"Guess so… So I was won-" Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Booth spotted his and his partner's psychologist. He paused and sighed. This is just what he needed at the moment; a man to torture is mind and thoughts.

"Hey there." The young man whipped his ID and skipped a couple steps then stood in the middle of nowhere on the island.

Cam walked over to Brennan and quiet and quickly took a sample of skin and then walked away to her big main office and yelled back, "Um…I have to get these looked at. So I will leave Sweets to you two."

"Thanks Cam…." This time the agents voice was sarcastic and harsh. He shifted his eyes to Dr. Sweets. "What do you want?"

Sweets blinked and looked from Bones to Booth. "Well, I was coming down here to just to see what was happening. So, going on?"

Before the older male, Booth, could reply, Dr. Brennan spoke up. "Well Angela comment on Booth's lack of openness about his love life. Then things got quiet and nothing much happened after that." Bones turned and faced the body again as if what she said had no value.

Booth stood, gapping mouth and wide eyed at his partner. "Thanks for sharing Bones…." He wasn't too thrilled about today so far.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan thanks for sharing." The psychologist spun on his heels and looked at Booth. "Why aren't you social about your sex life?"

The special agent blinked and was surprised that they were even having this talk in the middle of the lab. "Its my sex life…..why should I share it?" He shrugged slightly and tapped on Bones' shoulder, "Lets see if Ange has those names for these two." He needed out of this conversation.

His partner pivoted and nodded, "Sure." Pulling the gloves off her hands she took a few steps past Sweets and looked back at Booth.

"Booth you can't just leave in the middle of this talk…." Too late Booth was already next to Brennan walking toward Angela's office. "Booth!"

* * *

Angela had the two pictures of the dead with their names and birth certificates under them. Comparing the images to each other she found that they were a cute couple, if they were a couple at all. But it was more then likely that they were. She had a nagging thought in the back of her mind that suggest that they looked just as cute together as Booth and Brennan but she just smiled and didn't dare put it to words. Luckily she didn't because they walked in just then.

Hearing them enter she turned and smiled. "Hey," She then faced her large screen again and continued, "These are the two lovers on the tables."

Booth cleared his throat and noted the names and addresses but other then that he kept quiet.

"Thanks Angela." The anthropologist touched her friends shoulder and smiled. "If you need us Booth and I will be questioning the family." She shifted her silver blue eyes to her partner and he nodded once and they walked side-by-side out the doors.

Angela blinked and watched them leave. _Why can't they just see they are perfect?_ She sighed and returned to her chair at her desk.

**A/N: okay this is probably bad but i was bored and it took me five days to type...the beginning is great but the middle and end didn't turn out that well...**


End file.
